1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a heat-insulating frame assembly such as a horizontal or vertical frame member for use in a curtain wall construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior vertical frame assemblies are disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publications Nos. 56-76816 and 55-145604 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 48-19010. The conventional vertical frame assemblies include an inner frame member, an outer frame member, and a heat-insulating member disposed between the inner and outer frame members and interconnecting them together for preventing heat transfer between the inner and outer frame members. The disclosed vertical frame assemblies are however disadvantageous in that it is quite tedious and time-consuming to position and couple the inner and outer frame members and the heat-insulating member properly with respect to each other. The known vertical frame assemblies are designed solely for installation of panels in recesses defined in the opposite sides of the frame assemblies. If a panel were attached to only one side of the vertical frame member, edges of the inner and outer frame members would tend to be deformed into the recess in the other side of the vertical frame member under forces imposed on such edges. Then, the attached panel would become insecure, and the heat-insulating capability between the inner and outer frame members would be rendered poor.